


a day in the life

by sclerant (rufusrant)



Series: quarantine food [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Quarantine, bc this outbreak has taken all of MY happiness, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/sclerant
Summary: George and Ringo quarantine in bliss from the coronavirus outbreak. Something like that.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: quarantine food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705906
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	a day in the life

_In the last half hour we’ve heard that a further 758 people who have tested positive for coronavirus have died in hospital in England. There have also been a further 74 deaths in Scotland, 19 deaths in_ _—_

_—more than 11 thousand deaths. Italy has crossed a grim milestone this week, surpassing China as the global epicentre of—_

_Cases of Covid-19 in South Asia have quadrupled in the last week alone. The tally has hit around six hundred—_

_— workplaces across Singapore have shut as the country begins what’s called a ‘circuit breaker’ in the fight against Covid-19. These stricter safe-distancing measures will last for—_

No wonder Ringo was still in bed upstairs. George switches on Netflix instead. He’d started associating shows to days of the week so he wouldn’t forget. _Drag Race_ on Mondays, _The Good Place_ on Tuesdays, and on Wednesday he and Ringo closed their eyes and took turns choosing a movie. Or shut the blinds and stayed in bed until Corky or Tiger started whining. Either he or Ringo would get up, open the door, and then remember they were pantsless. 

Not that anyone was around to notice. 

Quarantine bliss had gotten old fast. Mid-week three George was fed up of feeling like the only other person on the planet, and knowing he wasn’t whenever he watched the news only worsened it.

Ringo wasn’t taking it well either— the outbreak had resurfaced all fears brought on by years of illness and fucked up immune systems. George couldn’t blame him really. But even so it was a tad excessive. A tad. Ringo wouldn’t join him in the garden now, convinced that the virus would be airborne any minute. He wrestled George at the door. They screamed over whose mask was lying on the coffee table after getting groceries. When Tiger had been sick they fought over who had to stay home with Corky.

They both went in the end. The vets who came to their car took one look at their dog and sighed. 

“I fuckin’ told you,” George said on the drive home. “Dogs can’t catch coronavirus.”

“Well _excuse me_ for being worried,” Ringo snapped back. “What if it were Corky who’d been sick, huh?”

George damn near ran a red light. Ringo went to bed early. A huge storm tore through the sky in the night, and George smashed a plate washing up. The sliding door to their garden crashed wide open. 

~

Here he is Wednesday morning, another full week gone. _Monty Python_ ’s up and running again, because the other half of the kingdom isn’t up to oppose him. It’s part of a peace plea, the Ringoesque way. He leaves mugs of hot tea on George’s bedside table. He stumbles out of bed wearing a blanket just to let their pets out. He dons shades and a cloth mask when he walks Tiger, who now snores at his feet. Well.

George pauses the telly. He stands up and makes another cup of tea, straight from the kettle boil, takes it upstairs with his heart alight. Ringo sleeps soundly in their bed, wrapped warmly in the blankets. It seems a terrible waste to wake him now. 

George leans over to set the tea down, and blue eyes look at him as the cup meets the table. He freezes— he’s never going to get used to their beauty quite enough—

“Hi,” Ringo says through a yawn. “ ‘s Wednesday?”

“It’s Wednesday,” George nods. He makes to return to the kitchen so they can start breakfast proper, so that they can carry on, but Ringo opens his arms and himself.

“Lie with me for a bit,” he smiles. “I already let ‘em out.”

The rest is easy. Nothing happens save for the kisses George lays on Ringo’s forehead, cocooned together on a planet where only they existed. In such uncertain times, it’s revolutionary having something so certain in his arms. He holds him, and that is all. 

“I’m sorry,” Ringo says, fingers skirting George’s cheekbones. “I love you. I’m jus’ worried.”

“It’ll pass,” George replies. He breathes deep and kisses Ringo’s palm where it meets his lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! stay safe! <3 
> 
> and i have tumblr. come say hi @rufusrant.


End file.
